The Basic Rules of DVMP's Fantasy Survivor
This is where the rules and regulations concerning DVMP's fantasy survivor will take place, plus the in's and outs of how the game will be run will be put here. If you have any questions, feel free to comment below, I'll try to answer them as swiftly as possible. Anyway, enough of me talking, let's get onto the good stuff! How the Game Will Work This game will follow a basic 39-day schedule like the actual game, which will mean most cycles will take three days. Generally, this means on one day there is the reward challenge, on the second day there's the immunity challenge, and the third day is tribal council, where the losing tribe(s) will vote someone out. Reward Challenges-''' While Reward Challenges won't be in every cycle, namely one's with a 2-day cycle, or if any other twist will take up that day, these will be the default challenge for the first day of each cycle. They will always be non-live, and will be posted on a forum with the specific instructions for that challenge. Most challenges will simply involve posting below, although there may be a few exceptions. The winning tribe(s)/person will receive a reward, which generally ranges from an immunity idol clue to an advantage in the next immunity challenge, though the specificites of the reward will be posted with the challenge instructions itself. Generally, the contestants will have a 24-hour time period to complete the challenge, though if the challenge is completed by one tribe before-hand, than the reward challenge will be stopped early. '''Note: Some seasons won't have a reward challenge and will instead have something else, depending on the season. Immunity Challenges- '''After the reward challenge is finished, the immunity challenge will be posted, and like the reward challenge, the contestants will have a 24-hour time period to complete the immunity challenge. During the tribal phase of the game, the contestants will compete as a tribe to win immunity, and during the individual phase, the contestants will compete as individuals to win the immunity challenge. The tribe that loses the immunity challenge will go to tribal council during the tribal phase, and in the individual phase, everyone who doesn't win the immunity challenge will be vulnerable at that night's tribal council. The specificities of each immunity challenge will be posted with that specific challenges, also in the forum section of this wikia. '''Tribal Council- '''In every cycle, the losing tribe(s) will be forced to vote someone out. Another forum will be created for the tribal council thread, and each contestant will be asked a question regarding that night's decision. You will be sending me your tribal council votes by g-mail (more on that in a second), and will have a 24-hour time period to send your vote. If you do not send your vote in the time given, then your vote will be randomly cast. This could make the difference in a close tribal council vote, so be sure to vote. After the 24-hour time period is over, I will reveal the votes, and the contestant with the most votes cast against them will be voted out of the game, and will be eliminated. Survivor's a strategic game that requires a lot of communication, so obviously you guys need a means of communication. In the past, I tried making a g-mail account for each player in the game, which only worked for a few accounts before google starting requiring things like a cell phone number because I was creating so many accounts. As a result of this, you will be required to create a g-mail account for this game, and the following are some guidelines to making it: *Please make the name of your e-mail address "firstnamelastnameseasonname@gmail.com". As an example, if my name was John Smith and I was playing on the Bhutan season, my e-mail address would be johnsmithbhutan@gmail.com. *You will need to send me the password to the g-mail account so both of us will be able to access the g-mail account. The g-mail account can be used for a number of things, but the main thing it's intended for is sending messages to other Survivor's playing the game, as everyone's g-mail account will be posted before the game begins. You can talk strategy using this, and both the contestants and myself will be able to read the conversations. As an addition, contestants are strongly encouraged to send me confessionals to the e-mail account danandaishia@gmail.com, so that their side of the story is represented. At the end of this game, I will create a storyline using these conversations/confessionals, so if you want to be a big part of this season when it becomes a fanon, you need to send in confessionals! If you communicate by any other means, please send danandaishia@gmail.com a copy of the conversation, it's much appreciated and will keep holes from appearing in the general storyline. '''If you are unable to create a g-mail account for whatever reason, please come to me and I will do my best to create it for you. If we cannot make you an e-mail, I will try my best to find an alternate medium of communication for you to be able to play with. This is the general gist of how the game will be run, more will be added as more questions are asked/more clarifications are needed. Basic Rules/Regulations of the Game #Be polite to one another. I understand that this is a game and things can get a bit heated, but there's a difference between bickering with one another and full blown temper tantrums. I will pull out those who have frequent temper tantrums. The line can get blurred pretty easily, so use this as a general guideline: if it's something outside of the game, don't say it. If it's something racist, sexist, derogatory, etc. don't say it. And if you are actively bugging other people who are trying to avoid you, stop. #I make the final call, I can't think up of every scenario to set rules beforehand, but I'll try to make the fairest call I can if/when controversy comes up. Please respect my decisions, you may not agree with them, but I'm trying my best to keep the game as even for everyone as possible. #Try to show up to every challenge. I understand that life might get in the way sometimes, but try your best. If you know you will miss some of the challenges or the tribal council, please e-mail me beforehand so we can sort things out. #Send as many confessionals as possible! As mentioned before, the more you talk to me, the more you will be represented when I write the storyline for the general public to read. #Have fun! All kidding aside, I want this to be a fun experience for everyone involved, and if you feel like you aren't having fun anymore, please talk to me so we can figure something out.